


A Wake Up Call

by ValkyrieSigyn



Series: What happens in Dublin [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Sex, and all that smut, glorious sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieSigyn/pseuds/ValkyrieSigyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up next morning after your night with Thorin and Fili. Even as Fili has silently slipped away, Thorin doesn't hesitate as you invite him to some morning activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IngvildSchage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngvildSchage/gifts).



You slowly opened your eyes as you sensed something moving behind you, and you woke up in a room completely different from your hotel room. For a moment you were confused, especially as you felt a strong arm resting on your waist and slow, warm breath against your neck. But just as quickly the memories came back to you; how you met two lovely Irishmen at the pub, how well you got along and you followed them home, where an intense affair took place.

You looked at the arm and decided it had to be Thorin, considering how dark those hairs on the arm were. You carefully rolled over on your back to see if Fili was there, but it seemed like he was gone, and you wondered how late the time was. Thorin on the other hand, seemed to take things easily as he still slept, his forehead resting against your shoulder, and you used the chance to study him. You couldn’t decide what fascinated you the most; the strong jawline that was still visible through the beard, or the slightly angled brows that made such a perfect match to the straight ridge of his nose.

As you turned around to snuggle against his chest, he woke up and stretched his body, smoothly as a cat before he let a long sigh out. “Slept well?”

“Like a babe.” You murmured against his chest, enjoying how his chest hairs tickled your cheeks. “I hope I haven’t bothered you, I tend to talk in my sleep…”

“I haven’t heard anything.” Thorin chuckled and rolled over on his back.

“Good.” You grinned and looked up at him. “I hope I don’t look like a panda…”

Thorin reached his hands down and carefully wiped under your eyes and looked at you with a smile. “Not anymore.”

“That’s good, I didn’t want to scare you when you woke up.” You giggled back.

“I’ve woken up to a lot worse things, so don’t worry.” He chuckled and stretched again before he looked around in the room. “Now where’s Fili?”

“I have no idea, I woke up 5 minutes ago and he was gone.” You shrugged your shoulders and looked at Thorin. “I really hope we didn’t scare the shit out of him.”

Thorin got up from the bed and left the room, only to return a minute later with his phone and laid down on the bed again. “Got a message from him.” Thorin chuckled and handed you the phone.

_‘I had to go, I had some things I needed to go to today. Thank y/n for an absolutely wonderful evening!’_

You laughed as you handed Thorin the phone. “According to the time, he woke up just half an hour before us. Poor guy, I hope he’s not embarrassed!”

“He shouldn’t be.” Thorin grinned. “Because it was an amazing night.”

“It was.” You smiled and blushed a bit, as the way he looked at you made your belly tingle and your heartbeat quicken. You bit your lip carefully as you let your hand slide up and down his belly, and to your joy he relaxed to your touch – you had hoped that he would accept one more round before you took your leave, and it seemed like you would get it.

His groan as you kissed his neck and your nails scratched his skin was absolutely divine and that was what set you off. By now you could feel how moist you were between your legs and your desire to feel him inside you again was burning you. As your hand cupped his balls you crashed your lips against his, and you opened your mouth to welcome his hungry and exploring tongue. Thorin was already stone hard again and as you moved to sit across his thighs your other hand started to pump him, slowly and teasingly, and the way his hands grabbed your buttocks and squeezed them showed you his approval of what you were doing. You smiled against your lips as you let your thumb add some extra pressure against the sensitive string below the head and Thorin groaned out his pleasure.

“Damn you know how to use your hands…” he growled as he broke the kiss to rest his face against your neck. “If you continue like this I’m going to cum soon”

“Wouldn’t that be great?” you mused into his ear, adding that little pressure again as your thumb slid up the string and over the tip.

“It would, but I’d like to fuck you first before we get there.” He moaned as his mouth searched for your breasts, and one of his hands slid around over your hip and down between your legs. “And it seems like you would to…”

“I certainly would like to.” You breathed as his fingers again proved their skills as they circled around your clit.

“Come up here, I’d like a taste before we do that.” Thorin grinned and moved down on the bed, and you didn’t hesitate to move up so you sat above his face. He kissed your thigh, rubbed his beard against your skin before his lips finally surrounded your clit, followed with long and playful strokes with his tongue.

Your moans fuelled him and as he let two fingers slide inside you and tease that sensitive spot, you buried your hands in his hair, yet again driven crazy by his talented tongue. Like last night, he didn’t have to use much time to get you there and soon you were rocking your hips against his tongue, short of breath as your climax approached. With one angled and aimed thrust with his fingers against your swollen and sensitive spot inside your walls he sent you off, his fingers pumping in and out of you while his tongue licked over your clit in the same rhythm as the contractions of your orgasm.

“Damned how can you be so good at this?” you groaned as landed after your climax, pulling your hands through his hair.

“There are few things I enjoy as much as the taste of a pleased woman.” He grinned, his beard moist after licking you. He simply wiped his beard with his free hand before he kissed your thighs again as you sat back on his chest, heaving for your breath. “And you taste absolutely fantastic.” He grinned and licked one of his fingers clean.

“Really?” you said and chuckled at the sight.

Thorin answered by placing the other finger at your lips and you opened your mouth to let his finger in and sucked it clean. You made sure to use your tongue to tease him, and as you opened your eyes again, he looked at you with playful and desiring eyes. “If you could do that to my cock, I swear I’ll do anything you ask for afterwards.”

“Be careful with your wishes now, Thorin.” You grinned and slid down his body till you reached his cock. Playfully you kissed the shaft from root to tip, before your moth slowly slid of the head and sucked on it. Thorin’s hands in your hair encouraged you, and his delightful moan as you slid further down the shaft was like music in your ears. Soon you used your tongue like promised and as you tilted your head to look up at him, you saw a man lost in pleasure; the way his muscled torso flexed with his shortened breaths was a divine sight, and as his eyes met yours, a shiver ran down your spine.

As his hands gently tugged your hair, you knew you had pushed him to the brink and hesitantly you let him go; his salty pre-cum tempted you to just push him over the edge, but you let go of his cock and you sat up to look down on him. “Now what do you want to do next?” you murmured and let your hand slide over his furry chest.

He sat up and kissed you, and as he did so he gently pushed you down on the bed and found his position between your legs. “Now I’m going to fuck you slowly and enjoy each inch of you till I can’t hold back anymore.” He moaned as he broke the kiss. He then kissed and sucked the skin on your neck, and with a smooth move, he was inside you.

You moaned out loudly as he slid straight to your bottom, but he didn’t rush you; he started with long and slow moves, allowing you to get used to his size again. You held your arms around him, moving your hips with his moves and soon you could take all of his length. And as he promised, he fucked you slowly; you couldn’t believe that his slow thrusts was bringing you so much pleasure, but they certainly were, and his mouth kissing, licking and biting your skin certainly added an extra amount of pleasure to what he was doing. One of his hands cupped a breast and you sighed in relief as he sucked on your nipples – it felt so damned good, your arms embraced him to keep him as close to you as possible.

He then grabbed one of your hands and placed it above your head, and your fingers entwined with each other as he kissed you again. Soon he had done the same with both your hands, and you found that you were locked under him, but strangely enough you found it even more arousing as he was in full control of your body. He changed the angle of the thrusts and the sudden pleasure it brought you made you moan loudly again.

“You liked this?” he whispered in your ear, slowly picking up the pace again.

“Y-yes!” you breathed, amazed by how perfectly he rubbed your clit with his moves while he certainly hit something inside you that was setting you on fire.

“Tell me what you like.” He growled as he bit on your earlobe.

“What the hell are you doing with your cock there?” you hissed as his pace kept picking up.

“Fucking you, making sure you’ll never forget me.” You could feel his smile against your neck. 

“You achieved your goal then!” you breathed, angling your hips to let him go deeper and rub harder against that spot. “Damn, you better not forget this!”

“I’m sure I won’t!” he breathed, something about his hoarse voice telling you that he wasn’t far from coming.

“And you better hold back your cum there, I’m so close!” you hissed and thrusted your hips against him in an desperate attempt to hurry your climax.

“I like it when you talk dirty.” He grinned against your neck and released one of your hands so he could do that little extra to set you off. Your free hand immediately rushed down to his butt to keep him thrusting harder, but he was holding back, painfully teasing you as you balanced on the edge.

Finally, you felt the warmth spread from between your legs and out your body along every single nerve and you moaned his name loudly. Your hand which was still held by Thorin’s grasped hard around it, surely leaving marks, while the other made marks along his back as you held him tightly against you while you rocked your hips with his, trembling under him. He moved his hand from your clit and under your back as his moves became arrhythmic as he approached his own climax, and before you had landed from your bliss, he buried his face against your neck and shouted as his orgasm hit him. His hand tightened around yours and you gasped as you realized the strength there was in them, yet he didn’t harm you, only made you more impressed.

“Damn, y/n, that was… dear gods…” he whispered as he kissed your cheek, short of breath and words.

You laughed warmly at his lack of words and kissed him back before he rolled off you, starting to regain control of his breathing again. “Have anybody ever told you how wonderful you look when you lay here like this?” you grinned and kissed the tip of the nose.

“I’ve only heard that I look like a mess.” He chuckled back.

“Messes can look gorgeous.” You said and lifted your eyebrows.

“I hope so.” He smiled and pulled a hand through your hair. “I don’t know how you feel, but I’d love to take a shower.”

“Is there room for the both of us?” you asked, your hand trailing up and down his chest.

“Surely.” He smiled as he got up, and you were quick to follow him. After all, he had promised he would do anything you asked for…

*

“So, you even got a round in the shower, _and_ breakfast afterwards?” your friend Alex asked later than evening.

“Despite his dirty talking and talent with his tongue, he is a gentleman.” You said and took another mouthful of your dinner. “I think there’s only two possible reasons that this man is single; either he hates being in a relationship, or he got some really interesting quirks. It can’t be the bedroom, if you get me.”

“Maybe he’s divorced. Does he have any kids?” Alex suggested.

“I have no idea, the only thing we talked about as we ate our breakfast, was how to get me back to the hotel and what other places in the town he recommended.” You shrugged your shoulders.

“And what about his friend, Fili, what can you say about him then?” Alex grinned.

“He’s so eager, I wonder how long it would take him to get bored.” You giggled.

“Any chance you could introduce me to them?” Alex smiled hopefully to you.

“Let’s see what the next days bring.” You shrugged your shoulders. Oh you had plans, you just didn’t want to spoil all the fun just yet.

As Alex went to the toilet, you quickly fished up your phone from your purse and wrote a message. _‘We’re coming over tomorrow night. Be sure Fili’s there too’_ , the words quickly formed as your fingers ran over the display and you sent it to Thorin before Alex returned. While you and your friend walked back to the hotel, your phone whistled from the purse, and you checked it discretely while Alex was busy with finding her room key; _‘he’s grinning from ear to ear as we speak’_.

With a satisfied grin, you put your phone back in your pocket and looked to Alex. “We have a date tomorrow night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. There will be more. Stay tuned!


End file.
